1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for dispensing a fluid; and more particularly relates to a dispensing system having a multiple tube inlet.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
There are many dispensing systems on the market and known in the art, some of which include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,272,960 discloses a dispensing machine having an electromechanical delivery of fluid from a reservoir to an infusion-type beverage arranged in a sachet with valves and solenoids based on a technique that increases the pressure within an initially sealed package so as to rupture and release beverage material therein by applying heat to the seal the package to minimize ruptures.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,858,437 discloses a method of brewing reduced temperature coffee also having an electromechanical delivery of fluid from two reservoir at different temperatures (e.g. 100° and 200°) with valves and controllers to a brew funnel containing coffee based on a technique that dispenses a predetermined quantity of temperature reduction water from one of the reservoirs.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,031 discloses a modularized custom beverage brewer using a technique based on the control of a cantilevered portion and control means for delivering fluid to a spray head that provides the fluid to beverage grounds for dripping a brewed beverage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,246 discloses an electrically operated hot beverage maker using a technique based on a flexible, expandable water container that fills with water and expands laterally to accommodate more water than when the container is in the relaxed position.
Moreover, there are other known dispensing systems; however, none of these known dispensing systems have multiple inlet sources.
Some problems with the known dispensing systems include one or more of the following:                Allow for only one inlet source, requiring manual change over        Requires excessive manual change overs, which is undesirable during peak business hours        Collapses the bottle due to drawing vacuum and not shutting off.        Contamination to the fluid system.        Some units require flooded inlet.        
In effect, none of the aforementioned systems or techniques pertain to Venturi-based fluid dispensing, especially from dispensers having multi-inlet tubing.